Chalk And Cheese
by goldentrio98
Summary: A Dramione fic. As the title suggests, 2 supposedly opposites eventually come together. Starts off R/H but then develops into D/H. Read for more of an insight, Rated M for a reason! You have been warned. My first fic so give it a go. Based not long after the war, please read. I'll try update every few days or everyday.
1. Chapter 1

**Chalk And****Cheese**

Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys :), this is my first fanfic so please be kind. Starts off Ron/Hermione and a little Harry/Ginny but I promise the Dramione shippers will love it, it'll start to bubble nicely within the next chapter or two and things will get good around chapter 6 :), enjoy and please rate & review x**

The wizarding world was finally at peace but at what cost ? Many lives from both the Dark and the Light side had been taken. The war was finally over. Nearly every Death Eater was in Azkaban including such people as Lucius Malfoy. Others were given a chance; Narcissa Malfoy was to return to normal providing she never returned to any uprising to assist any new Dark Lord and Draco Malfoy was to return to Hogwarts to complete his seventh year.

Hermione woke up sweating and panting. These were the kind of nightmares that would take quite some time to subside. Ron woke up at the sound of Hermione waking.

"Hermione ?, love are you okay ?," he asked sleepily but concerned.

"Just another nightmare Ron, I'll be fine," she said with a hint of doubt.

"As long as you're sure abou-..," Ron started snoring.

Hermione looked at the clock which read 5:17 AM and sighed. Mrs Weasley wouldn't even be up yet. She decided to have a shower to pass the time. As the water was running her mind wandered to thoughts about returning to school. Hogwarts was her second home and she'd been heartbroken when the war had destroyed most of it. Professor McGonagall had sincerely promised that the building would be back to its original state and Hermione couldn't wait to be back in the library.

Rinsing the last of the strawberry shampoo from her chocolate curls, Hermione switched off the shower and stepped out towelling herself and padded back to Ron's bedroom.

Seeing Ron was still snoring she walked over to his wardrobe to take out some clothes she'd brought to the Burrow. Teaming a plain black tee with a pair of dark blue wash skinny jeans earned her a few wolf-whistles from a freshly wakened Ron.

"My girlfriend truly is gorgeous !" He walked over and smacked her behind gently as she bent over to tie her other black Converse. Hermione silently sighed. She just couldn't bring herself to tell Ron how she felt, he was more like a brother to her.

"I need to go home and get my trunk and things, I'll be back later," Hermione said hiding a smile.

"Hermione. You're a witch ! Use magic !," Ron replied exasperated.

"Yeah you're right," she said as she cast a drying charm over her hair, "Better ?" she asked with a grin.

"That's not what I meant 'Mione," Ron said starting to get a little agitated.

"Ronald. I know what you meant. Just calm down please ? Just because I'm a witch does not mean I have to become lazy all of a sudden and I would like to see my mother and father before I leave thank you !"

She stormed out of the Burrow whilst Ron's ears started to turn red. Harry had heard Hermione get angry and went to see Ron.

"Bloody hell Harry! She's such hard work. Ever since the war finished she snaps at the slightest thing! I can't take much more!" Ron screamed at his best friend as he ran to the kitchen in search of comfort food.

Harry walked back to Ginny's room and gently wakened her, "Gin, Ginny wake up."

"Good morning my beautiful boyfriend, what's so important that I be woke up at such an ungodly hour ?" Ginny asked as she looked into her boyfriend's light green eyes.

"Good morning to you too princess," he breathed out as leant down to kiss her, "I have good reason I promise you. I need you to find out what's bothering Hermione. She's in a really strange mood and I don't know why so please ?" as he started to back out the room.

"Yeah of course Harry. By the way you do know that you're gorgeous and you have a massive hard-on ?" Ginny burst into a fit of giggles as she fired her question at Harry.

He blushed then said, "No I don't know I'm gorgeous but I know you are and that's a morning thing, all boys get it," he answered with a small smile.

"Of course that's the real reason," Ginny said with a huge grin then kissed Harry whilst entwining her fingers at the back of his neck in his unruly raven hair.

Hermione apparated back home. She swung open her gate and walked up her path. She then drew her wand out and cast Alohamora on the door; she didn't have a key. Mum and Dad must be at the practice she thought. She walked up to her room and went under her bed for her trunk.

"Hello Crookshanks, I've missed you little guy," Hermione said enclosing her ginger cat tightly. The cat purred but protested.

Just then there was a large pop from the living room. "Hermione it's just me, hope I didn't scare you haha," said Hermione's red-headed best friend.  
"Gin I'm upstairs, I'll be down in a few minutes," Hermione shouted.

Five minutes later she appeared with her trunk and Crookshanks. She shrunk it and put it in her pocket.

"Hermione, Harry said something's wrong with you. You wanna talk about it ?"

"Ginny I'm fine, I'm just a little stressed what with this being our last year and me being Head Girl and everything," Hermione said trying to cover up.

"No it's something more than that 'Mione and I'm going to find out sooner or later," Ginny said evidently not buying her excuses.

"You do that Gin, some people need to go shopping for school things. You coming with us ?"

"Sure am, by the way congratulations with the whole Head Girl thing, it's what you've always wanted at Hogwarts, you'll do brilliant. I know you will."

Hermione inwardly sighed again. Sure she had been excited when she had received two letters from school and a shiny new badge but with recent events and her situation with Ron she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. She needed the old Hermione Granger back.

Ginny and Hermione apparated back to the Burrow and went to the kitchen to fix some lunch. Hermione could make a wicked toastie out of any sandwich suitable food. Ginny almost broke the world record for the amount of "mmm's" in a minute. Hermione was glad her friend liked the concoction. Ginny then spoke when she'd swallowed the last mouthful, "You know, I think you should go and speak to Ron. I mean you don't want to be going back to Hogwarts on Monday with him still in one of his infamous moods."

"Yeah you're right. You go and find Harry and your mum and then we shall be off to Diagon Alley," said Hermione. Ginny nodded in agreement and silently left the kitchen in search of Harry.

Hermione walked slowly up the stairs to Ron's room and braced herself for whatever he was going to throw at her. "Ron ?, Ronald I am so sorry for earlier. I totally lost control and I didn't mean to get so angry. It's just after everything I don't feel like myself anymore ..."

"Yeah 'Mione I know, the war was hard on all of us, especially me, you and Harry. We've just got to stick together on this. That's why I gave up on going to train to be an Auror so soon, so I could be with you at Hogwarts, Hermione I love you. Come here ?" Ron had possiby just said one of the most intelligent things ever for him.

"Oh Ron, stop it!" Hermione exclaimed giggling, "I just wish Harry was coming. Too bad he took up his Auror training. Well we're off to Diagon Alley to buy school things. You want to join ?"

"I'd join anywhere you were going 'Mione," Ron said genuinely. Then scooped up her pretty little face and kissed her passionately.

"Right that's enough Ron!" Hermione gasped as Ron had literally taken her breath away and they really had to go.

After grabbing their school letters to see what they needed to buy, they one by one floo'd to Diagon Alley.

**A/N ****Just a little chapter to get it started, story will get better I promise !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A\N: Hey guys, please be patient about Draco, personally I'd want him in this sooner as well but I'm being different. Had a spare hour so thought I'd upload another chapter :)**

An hour later after much needed visits to Flourish & Blott's and some lunch with a drink in the Leaky Cauldron the boys split from the girls. Harry and Ron decided to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies which was fast becoming Ron's favourite shop. Ginny, Mollie and Hermione were off to Madam Malkin's to be fitted with new robes and maybe some new dress robes.

Ron was really getting along with his shopping when he came across Lavender Brown. "Hi Ron!," she shouted getting excited. She came running over with a bewildered relative following reluctantly behind.

Oh no thought Harry, she really was a handful. "Ron Ron !, I've missed you so much!" Lavender hissed in Ron's ear. "How've you been handsome?" the over-eager girl asked.

"Yeah I'm good, in fact for once I'm actuallly brilliant," said Ron with a grin errupting on his face.

Lavender reached up and lightly kissed Ron. She then said, "I hope you're still single .."

"Something like that. Listen you want to go for a drink later ? If you're not doing anything that is," Ron asked sheepishly.

Harry stared at his best friend in disbelief. What on earth was he doing ?! Lavender eyes appeared to glaze over. She was also in shock. After what seemed an eternity she remembered she had the ability to speak. "Erm, yes. Yes of course I will. Just owl me when and where. I hope we can share something again Ron Ron," she almost sounded ecstatic.

How pathetic, Harry thought. My best friend's a man slut and doing things behind my other best friend's back. Not my place to get involved though.

"I'd love to Lavender. I have to go now, I'll see you later," he pulled her into a tight hug and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Well bye then," said Lavender with a grin now as wide as her ears.

When Lavender had walked away Harry turned to face his friend. "What the fuck do you think you're doing ? You're going out with not only one of your best friends but one of the most beautiful girls ever to grace this planet and yet you choose to mess about with other girls ? What is wrong with you ? Don't you realise how damn lucky you are ?, especially all the times she stuck by you even when you were being a total dick ?!"

"Harry, Hermione's a frigid bitch. She doesn't do anything except kiss and lie next to me. Relax, it's only a bit of fun whilst I'm still young and can get it. She won't mind. She knows I love her."

The sound of Harry's fist connecting with Ron's nose was enough to make the toughest man in the world wince. "What the bloody hell was that for ?!" Ron asked.

"That was for Hermione ! How dare you speak about my best friend like that. You are a fucking idiot. You should be treating her like a princess! Are you sure you love her ? 'Cos it's a very funny way you show it! Maybe she doesn't want to go all the way with you because you're a prick and she'd instantly regret it. You don't deserve her one little bit," Harry's lungs had nearly exploded with the amount of rage pumped into that sentence.

Harry launched another punch at Ron. "That was from me!" His third punch surely must have left Ron's jaw fractured on top of his broken nose. ".. and that was because, YOU RON WEASLEY ARE A FUCKING JOKE!"

Elsewhere Hermione stepped out of a cubicle in Madam Malkin's and had no idea grey, cold eyes were watching her.

"Wow. 'Mione you look beautiful in that dress!" said an obviously excited Ginny. Hermione smiled shyly. She was dressed in a fuischa swirled with salmon strapless dress which came to just above her knees. It hugged her curves in a lovely way.

Draco was still waiting on his mother. What's keeping her, he thought. He turned his head back in Hermione's direction and got the shock of his life. Ok when the hell did Granger get that sexy ? Oh she looks so damn good. I wonder if I could get her alone back at school. Oh the things I would do to her, mm ..

"Draco!, third time! I'm ready to go now darling!" Narcissa told her son who looked like he was in a trance.

"Yes mother, just coming," Draco said, quickly snapping out of his daydream. He had to say something to Granger, she looked too good not to. "Alright Granger, where's Weaslebee ?" he asked without the usual menace to his tone.

Hermione turned around in surprise. Was Malfoy actually trying to make civil conversation with her ? "I'm sure Ron went with Harry to pick up some quidditch things. What do you want anyway Malfoy?"

"Nothing Granger. Just wanted to say congratulations on getting Head Girl and that you're looking really nice," he then smiled at her.

Wait what. Did Malfoy actually just compliment me. Hermione couldn't believe it. She turned to look at him. Not even a smirk she thought. What is wrong with him today. "Err-. Urm, thank you ..," she said cautiously waiting for some sarcastic remark.

"You're very welcome Granger," his smile turned into a grin, "By the way, I'm Head Boy!" he told her in a calm voice still grinning and winked at her. He walked out of the shop and Hermione felt as though someone had hit her over the head. Malfoy had actually smiled at her, said something decent and not been an idiot. And oh my god he's Head Boy!, she thought.

Ginny almost died with laughter when Hermione told her all the juicy details. "'Mione you should so get it on with Malfoy! Shame you're dating my brother," said Ginny then burst into a fit of giggles.

Yeah I know it's a shame, thought Hermione. The way Draco's eyes had looked on fire and how perfect his teeth and lips and his blonde hair against his perfect skin tone. Ohh he was just so bloody .., Hermione bit her lip to stop these thoughts. Why on earth am I thinking this! Am I starting to find Draco attractive ? Oh this was not good. This was going to make this year very complicated indeed. She concealed her thoughts from Ginny though. "That's not funny Gin! Not given our history. I don't know what's got into him!", but oh boy did she want to find out.

Later back at the Burrow Harry, Ginny and Hermione were discussing how excited they were to be returning to school the following day. Hermione suddenly noticed something was out of place.

"Hey, where's Ron?" Hermione asked looking around.

"Yeah where is Ron Harry ?" Ginny seconded the question.

"Ehhh. Ermm.." Harry couldn't bring himself to tell his best friend.

Hermione knew he was covering up. Harry was never lost for words. She was not having this.

"Harry fucking tell me what's wrong ?!", Hermione was getting annoyed.

Harry was debating telling Hermione but he decided it was best, Ron was going to regret a lot when Hermione found out about him and Lavender...

**OOOH, Ron's in trouble !, chapter 3 will be up tomorrow night :) r&r !**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione lay on her bed crying her heart out after what Harry had told her. She'd went back to her house with Ginny because she really couldn't stand staying in his house waiting on him. She'd deal with him when she had the energy for it.

"I'm so sorry 'Mione. I didn't have the slightest clue Ron would be out 'wining and dining' complete strangers whilst his girlfriend waits on him coming home. Harry said he'd only just met her today as well," Ginny said whilst consoling her best friend, "He's an ignorant pig. You could do so much better!"

I'm not going near boys for a long time thought Hermione, now running out of tears. "Yeah whatever Gin. We had best get some sleep, the Hogwarts Express leaves in like nine hours," Hermione said crackly as her voice was now really dry. She was starting to look forward to the distractions of school and homework.

Back at the Burrow Harry was still sitting in the same position he had been in when Hermione had thrown two chairs then had a breakdown whilst running away. He was sitting with his head in his hands. Why had he lied to his best friend? He knew he couldn't bring himself to tell her but that did not excuse lying. He hated himself at the moment. He was disgusted at how things were going.

Elsewhere Ron and Lavender were just leaving a muggle dance club. "Ron that was like the most amazing yet weird experience ever!"

"Yeah but it gets better, Bloody hell you're so hot. Let's go and have some fun before my friend bursts out my jeans," Ron laughed then apparated them both back to Lavender's bedroom.

"Oh Ron look at your fit body from all that training!" Lavender giggled, "Get it off now Ron Ron!"

Lavender squealed with delight as their night of passion began.

Hermione and Ginny awoke at nine as they had to be at King's Cross before eleven. They both took turns in the shower and waved off Hermione's parents after they had practically hugged them to death. The girls then had breakfast as all of last night's drama had made them extremely hungry.

"Shit!, Ginny I've left my trunk at yours!" Hermione said, hit with sudden realisation.

"I thought you had brains haha ?" Ginny made herself laugh, "But chill. Get me a muggle telephone and I shall sort matters."

"There's one downstairs outside the living room to the left, here take our bowls down please ?"

"Sure thing 'Mione," Ginny said lovingly being as kind as possible.

A minute later Ginny had phoned her own house. "Mum, Can you put Harry on ?, Thanks."

"Hey Gin, what's up?," Harry asked.

"Harry, would you be able to bring Hermione's trunk over ? It's just she doesn't really want to be back there right now after everything. Oh and is Ron back yet ?"

"Eh yeah course I can. Give me ten so I can shower and change. And Ron back ?, no he isn't. His trunk has gone though .."

"That's odd. I'm going to kill that slimeball when he shows his face then hand him over to Hermione which won't be pretty. Well I'll see you in a while, I love you Harry."

"Yeah you're right, that won't be pretty at all. I love you too Ginny," Harry ended the call.

Ginny turned and went back upstairs and hoped Hermione hadn't heard the last few words of the phonecall in case it sparked another marathon of crying. Lucky for her Hermione had earphones in which were plugged into her Ipod; a muggle music device which Ginny had grown to love. Ginny gently tapped Hermione and after she had taken her earphones out she listened to Ginny telling her what was happening. She nodded her head and a few minutes later the sound of the door opening got her excited. Hogwarts soon! she thought.

"Hey guys. Here's your trunk Hermione, you'll have to enlarge it again of course," Harry said with a smile.

"Thank you Harry, you're brilliant!" Hermione said as she hugged him, or more like crushed him.

"Well ladies we had better get going if we are to make it to the station in time. I'll make sure you both get there safely as I don't have to be at the office until twelve, by the way, you haven't seen my invisibility cloak have you ? It's just it's literally gone."

"No, I haven't," said the girls in unison.

"Hmm, that's strange. I'm sure it'll turn up, anyhow let's get going!" Harry said as he and Ginny walked out of Hermione's house hand in hand as their friend made sure the doors were locked.

Ron thought he had came up with his brightest plan yet. He just had to sneak in with Dean Thomas, Paravti Patil and Lavender before anyone else boarded the train. They had got the compartment they'd wanted for a change.

At five to eleven most students had got on the train including Hermione and Ginny who were sitting with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood who had gotten together recently and Hermione still couldn't get over how cute they were. Hermione decided to go and talk to Malfoy for a bit so they could be on better terms. She said goodbye to her friends and would catch up with them later.

Draco had chosen to sit in a compartment himself away from all his Slytherin friends to have some peace and quiet. He was yet again thinking about Hermione and how he should act around her when the very same person slid open the door. "Granger," he smirked. Oh nice one Draco he thought, play it cool man.

"Malfoy," Hermione greeted him, "I hope I'm not bothering you but I wanted to discuss a few things. Prefects, our duties and things along that line."

"No! You're not bothering me at all. Come sit down. Listen Granger, I was wondering seeing as we are Heads together if we'd able to be acquaintances and have civil conversations for a change ? I understand if you don't want to but it might be helpful if we're to share a dorm," Draco said managing a smile.

Oh Merlin, there was the smile that was enough to turn a gay man thought Hermione. "Yes of course Malfoy. I'd be willing to work on our differences too," and she managed a smile back.

After they had talked about school stuff for a while the conversation turned casual.

"So how are you and Pansy, and how's Blaise doing?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Yes Blaise is brilliant, he's returning to finish his last year as well and as for Pansy and I well we're not too serious, she's definitely not the one but I guess we're just mucking around. How's Weaslebee these days ?" Draco asked looking directly into the mass of brown Hermione had for eyes. She's so beautiful thought Draco.

"Well that's good. And yes that's how to be at this age isn't it ? And as for Ron well yeah he's prett-..", Hermione broke off as she started crying again, "Who am I kidding Malfoy!" The tears started flooding.

Draco didn't know what do to so he did what he thought best. He told her to sit next to him and he put his arms tightly around her. This felt right. "Ok tell me what's happened lovely."

Between sobs and sniffles Hermione told Draco about Ron. Draco could feel his blood boiling. He now detested Weaslebee more than anyone could ever know. How could he even do this to one of the most bright, bubbly and beautiful girls ever. When she was finished Draco kept whispering it's ok.

Hermione said quietly, "I like this Malfoy, it's nice," as she looked into his grey but warmer eyes. He bent his head down and captured her lips. Hermione muffled a gasp but it felt so right! He slid his tongue slowly over her bottom lip and she immediately parted her lips. Their tongues slowly battled against each other as Draco pulled Hermione to sit on his lap.

She smells so good! Draco thought. I could be so much better than Weaslebee!

Hermione had lost herself in the moment and reluctantly pulled away. She stared at Draco for a moment before she caught herself. "Listen Malfoy I'm sorry. I'm not ready for anything. I think we should go and find the Prefects. How about you take the boys and I'll find the girls?"

"Eh yes ok then.." Draco certainly was not sorry.

In Ginny's compartment Luna was just about to leave to give out The Quibbler. She gave Neville a quick hug then put her Spectrespecs on. Only a handful of people knew why she wore those. She gave a small wave and left to walk down the train.

Hermione checked in on Parvati's compartment and greeted them all. After they'd exchanged small talk Hermione left for the next compartment.

Luna got to Lavender's compartment and started to feel curious. She slid open the door and asked if anyone wanted a magazine. After Dean had his Luna went on to ask her question, "Ron, why are you using Harry's invisibility cloak ? I thought he wasn't coming back this year?" she sounded confused.

"Yeah that's right now scram!", said Ron only exposing his head.

"Alright no need to get worked up about it!"

Draco had heard Luna raising her voice and set off in that direction. Luna raising her voice was more rare than a Slytherin turning out good. Coincidentally Hermione had heard the same thing and went back to that compartment.

She gasped when she saw Ron and Draco began to hiss. Ron trudged out into the corridor of the train where they could have some privacy.

"Hermione, I don't know what Harry told you but I assu-," he didn't get a chance to finish.

"HOW DARE YOU GO OFF WITH A STRANGER WHEN I WAS UP LATE WAITING ON YOU! Merlin knows what you did with her! Have you any idea how much you meant to me you scum! I could have done it with you and I am so glad I didn't! You're so oblivious Ron, even those years back in 4th year! You are a total braindead idiot. I hope you rot. Don't talk to me ever again, we are done."

What? A stranger ? Nice one Harry thought Ron with a grin.

"Smiling ? Seriously ?" Hermione channelled her fresh tears into anger and lashed out spearing Ron to the ground. She began to kick into his stomach viciously and ruthlessly. The sound made everytime her steel capped shoe hit his gut was horrifying, even Draco turned his head away. She then started pounding her fists down on his chest as Ron grunted in pain.

"Granger that's enough," Draco said as he pulled her off Ron and told her to go and get changed and cleaned up. Once she was inside with the door shut and out of view Draco turned back to Ron.

"You know you make me sick right ? Well you always have done but now more than ever, I hate you more than I ever have because of the hassle you've given Hermione." Ron looked stung by Draco's words. "My turn Weaslebee."

Draco sat on top of Ron and began bashing his fists into Ron's face. He heard some cracks which would probably have been his knuckles but his satisfaction came from the shiny mass of blue and black forming on Ron's face and the blood trickling from his nose and mouth.

Half of the students had left their compartments and were watching Draco beat Ron. Luna had had enough of the sound of flesh almost being tenderised and went to get Neville.

A second later Neville came and pulled Draco off of a near unconscious Ron and guided him to his compartment.

Hermione had finished getting changed and turned around to look at the boy who had returned. Her eyes glanced down at his hands and the widened. "Draco. Your hands!"

"It's fine, they're probably just broken and bruised, it was worth it."

"Draco, thank you."

She said my name ! Twice!, he thought. "You're completely welcome .. Hermione," he said flashing a grin.

Hermione smiled sweetly back at him and grabbed his hand to hold. Sparks went flying through Draco's body.

He was falling hard and fast for Hermione Granger and there was nothing he could do about it.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it, don't worry, The whole Lavender thing will unravel in the next chapter. Please review & tell your friends about this :) thanks x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: sorry for such a long chapter, I tried my best, hope it's ok. please review :) x**

"Ouch!"

"Stop complaining Mr. Malfoy !, it's only a few stitches !, you should've thought before busting your knuckles !" moaned Madam Pomfrey.

"Wasn't my fault. That red-head deserved it."

"Of course he did Draco, you keep telling yourself that," said a rather sarcastic Madam Pomfrey, "There all done. You can go now dear."

Beforehand after the fight everyone had just got into their robes in time straight after Ron's royal kicking. Word had spread round to teachers apart from the fact they could see Ron's broken body being hauled in by some 5th year Gryffindor students. They had taken him to the hospital wing and Ron had been told he'd have to stay there for a day or two with a broken rib and a fractured jaw. Hermione and Draco didn't bother with their duties straight away.

Professor McGonagall had been disgusted with this whole ordeal. She was going to speak to Draco and Hermione when Draco was released from the hospital wing, Ron would be spoken to separately.

Draco started to walk out of the hospital wing when he came across Weaslebee and snarled at him like a dog. Ron didn't give any form of response partly because his jaw was in agony.

Draco made it to the Head Mistress' office and said the password, "Mint Humbug." He then knocked on her door for good measure.

"Come in Mr. Malfoy," came the voice of someone seriously angry.

Draco walked in slowly clutching his hands together and looking at the floor.

"Take a seat Mr. Malfoy. Now before I begin can I just tell you that you both have no idea how serious that was. That was totally inappropriate and obscene behaviour not only from seventh years but my Head Boy and Head Girl ? You ought to be ashamed of yourselves. I don't care what it was about, what the intentions were, I just don't want a repeat ever, ok ?"

"Yes, Professor," said Hermione obviously in shame at that moment.

"Yeah Professor," said Draco in a more casual tone.

"Now you're going to be talk of the school for a while but nonetheless I still want you two to be Heads despite your despicable outbursts earlier. Now follow me to your dormitory," and off the Professor went with an emotionally injured Hermione and a physically injured Draco in tow.

Their dormitory was on the third floor and the password was currently "Bertie Bott's." They walked in and their mouths dropped. They had a beautiful common room.

There was a fire at the front of the room and one half burned red and gold with a Lion just visible and the other half was burning green and silver with a snake wriggling through it. On the fireplace there was a purple-flamed eternally lit candle. Up above it was a portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

Their three pairs of eyes fell to the floor after glancing at their deceased Headmaster's picture then looked at the rest of the room. There was a large scarlett sofa with emerald lining in the middle of the room with one scarlett armchair to the left, one emerald to the right.

In the corner there was a large desk like the one Hermione favoured in the library for studying and was very pleased at this.

"What are those doors for Professor?" Draco asked whilst eyeing two large brown doors at the back of the common room.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, the one on the left in your private kitchen for such days you don't have time for the Great Hall or you just want some privacy. There's a white board and dry marker, simply write out what you want and our little house-elf friends shouldn't be long with your order. Likewise with the fridge, anything you want stocked in it, write it down and they shall appear. The table in there is enough to dine five so please feel free to invite friends. Now the other door shall lead to your bedrooms, I trust you are both capable to find them without causing a war, I bid you both goodnight."

Professor McGonagall left as Draco and Hermione made their way to the door.

"After you Granger," smiled Draco.

"Ok ..", said Hermione, Back to Granger I see she thought.

Merlin look at the arse on that girl !, and her waist, and the way her soft curls bounce up and down against her back and the way she walks and the-.. "Ow!" Draco's thoughts came to an abrupt stop as he walked into Hermione and realised they'd climbed the flight of stairs.

"Watch where you walk in future Malfoy ! Now there's three doors here, yours would be the one that says Head Boy and mines in obviously 'Head Girl' so I guess the middle one would be the bathroom, Let's go check our rooms," Hermione said as Draco opened his bedroom door.

Not bad at all, he thought. The walls were green and so were the bed sheets but he'd change them to silk later. Over all the room had a nice vibe and he began putting his clothes into his wardrobe.

Hermione loved her room, it was deep red and she liked the Gryffindor patterned curtains and bedsheets. The Headmistress had made the rooms to preference. She was about to put her things away when she came across another door.

Draco had finished putting his clothes away and opened the other door. It led into the bathroom and he shut it behind him.

"Hello again Granger," he said.

"Hi Malfoy, I take it we're sharing a bathroom.." Oh great! Hermione said then thought.

"Well that seems to be the case, at least there's two cabinets," Draco smirked.

"Yes well I'm going to bed, I guess we can work around this slight problem," Hermione suggested.

Problem ?! This isn't a problem, this is brilliant! thought Draco. "Eh yes of course. Granger ..?" Draco caught Hermione's eyes for a minute until he spoke up. "I just wanted to say goodnight Granger," he said with a genuine smile.

Why is he being so nice ?, Hermione asked herself. "Goodnight Malfoy," she said with a small smile creeping onto her lips.

Later that night Draco lay in his silk sheets thinking about Hermione. He'd never had thoughts like this. Usually it was just 'oh she's fit' or 'she'd be a good shag' but this wasn't it at all when it came to Granger. He'd have to consult with Blaise.

Hermione decided to go and wake Ginny up earlier and have a much needed talk with her after she'd had a shower.

Draco had risen earlier than usual thanks to his heavenly dreams about Granger. He'd went to take a cold shower to relieve himself after casting a silencing charm on the bathroom. Draco had been stroking his member for roughly ten minutes when he came. He cried out in pleasure. After rinsing himself off and all of the mint shampoo from his blonde locks he stepped out of the shower.

Hermione opened the bathroom door and dropped all of her things. "Oh my Merlin! Draco I am so sorry!" she shouted as she put her hands over her eyes.

Draco started to laugh but was thinking, Shit. Hermione Granger just saw my dick. How hot is that. "Granger relax, I'm wearing a towel now haha!"

Hermione opened her eyes fractionally to check if he was telling the truth and opened them fully when it was safe. She was now a shade of beetroot.

"I'd better go and get dressed Granger, I'll see you later," Draco said as he grabbed Hermione's hand, "Listen don't be embarrassed, it was just a misunderstanding. It's not like you walked in on me deliberately or anything," he smiled again.

Hermione was speechless but nodded. His muscles were all toned and he had a six-pack. His biceps rippled as he tensed his muscles to tighten his towel. Wow, she thought, as he turned and walked back through his door.

At breakfast Hermione literally grabbed Ginny to talk to her outside the Great Hall.

"What's wrong with you today 'Mione ?"

"Gin, how would you describe mine and Draco's relationship ?"

"Oooh someone's getting along well!" exclaimed the excited red-head.

"And why would you say that ?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"Because you just called him Draco !, now what's happened apart from him bashing Ron on the train."

"Well urm .. I suppose I accidentally might have just lost control and snogged him right after that ..?"

"You did what ?! Oh My Merlin Hermione ! How on Earth ?" Ginny was getting excited.

"Well I said thanks and stuff then I ended up sitting on him and snogging him and now we're on good terms, but you'll never guess what happened this morning ?"

Ginny's eyes widened as she said, "You didn't do it with him did you ?!"

"Oh gosh no Ginny !, but I did walk into the bathroom just as he stepped out of the shower. Butt naked .. He said it was fine, the old Draco would've practically spat in my face"

"That is brilliant Hermione !, is it true by the way ? Is it big ?"

"Wait. What. How on Earth is that brilliant ? And yes it is pretty big I have to say."

"Well because I think you and him have always had sexual tension but with him being brought up the way he was and you resenting him it never really came to the surface and the fact he's completely comfortable with you seeing him like that proves it," Ginny grinned.

Hermione looked at Ginny knowingly, "Get over it. Nothing's going to happen Gin," Hermione said but hoped differently.

"We'll see!" said Ginny with the grin still plastering her face.

"Yes we shall," said Hermione defiantly.

Classes had gone well for the first four days of the week and Hermione had been getting to know Draco a little more but hadn't had any classes yet; she had double potions with him tomorrow.

Draco had gone to see Blaise that evening so Hermione decided to do a little light reading and get an early night.

"Blaise I just don't know what to do. I mean it's Hermione Granger !"

"Draco, calm down. Yeah I know it's her but she has always been pretty and since she's grown up well fuck me man she's beautiful. She's also got brains and fire and passion, she could be a perfect match Draco. Just play it cool and take it slow. See where it gets things ok ?"

"Yes okay Blaise. Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you bro," grinned Draco.

"It's no problem. It sounds to me like you're falling for her and I'm going to be here every step of the way," Blaise smiled back.

Pansy was fuming. She'd been listening outside the boys' room and didn't like what she heard. She kicked the door open and started to rant, "So how long have you had a thing for Mudblood ?"

"Don't you dare call her that filthy disgusting name. We're all on the same side. I don't know how long but I like her and I don't think I'll ever stop."

"So you're dumping me then Draco is that it ?"

"Pansy, we were never together. We have a pathetic shag now and again when my raging hormones can't take it. I never considered you my girlfriend, ever." Draco said coldly.

"Ok you're a prick Draco do you know that ?"

"As a matter of fact I do which is why I'm trying to change my ways. And we both know you'll still come back for a shag as long as we're both single so please leave me and my actual genuine feelings be."

Pansy blushed as she knew it was true but she was still angry so she stormed off.

"Real smooth Draco !" laughed Blaise.

"Well she's only interested in me so she can tell her pathetic little friends stories, I'm getting sick of it when I could have someone so much better like Hermione," Draco stated.

Blaise gasped and Draco looked at him questioningly. "You called her Hermione ! It must be love !" Blaise mocked with a smile.

"Oh shut up Blaise," Draco said laughing, "I'd better get back to my dorm, I'll see you in Potions."

"Yeah ok mate, night."

Draco was back in his common room by half past eleven at night. He decided to check in on Hermione on his way to bed. He mopped his brow as it was really hot.

Draco opened Hermione's door lightly and peeked in. His breath was caught by what he witnessed. Hermione was spread out on her bed in black lacy underwear with a matching bra which did her curves and beautiful body wonders, especially with the moonlight shining against her. Ah, she looks so painfully beautiful, thought Draco.

He thought best not to disturb her and left for his bedroom. He changed into his silk pyjamas and sighed as he lay down. She was running through his mind again. He quickly drifted off and was once again plagued by dreams of Hermione.

Hermione woke at her usual time the following morning. Oh great, double potions first! she thought.

Her and Draco walked through to the bathroom at the same time and they both laughed awkwardly.

Hermione couldn't help but glance down at the large bulge from Draco's boxers. Draco noticed this and smirked. Hermione looked away embarrassed when Draco spoke.

"Hey, you shower first. I went first yesterday."

Hermione nodded in return and waited for him to leave but he didn't.

"Well aren't you going to go ..?" She asked him.

"Not really no," he said with a mischievous grin.

"Ok. You can stay as long as you pretend you're not here ?"

"As you wish," Draco said with a gleam in his eye.

"Well shut your eyes till I get undressed !"

Draco closed his eyes but opened them fractionally when Hermione had his back to him and let out a low whistle.

"Draco!" she shouted before scrambling into the shower.

He waited. Fifteen minutes of strawberry scents filling the air and the sound of water running when it finally shut off.

Hermione slid open the shower door and asked him to pass her a towel and much to her surprise he co-operated. She climbed out and started to walk back to her door as Draco silently followed her.

"Granger ?"

"Yes Malfo-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as Draco pinned her against the bathroom wall and pressed his lips against hers. Their lips worked against each other before their tongues got involved and started a battle royale in their mouths. Draco's hands slowly moved down Hermione's back until they rested upon her bottom, feeling her up was an accurate description. Hermione's nails traced up and down Draco's back and they both shivered.

Hermione pulled away first grabbing her towel so it stayed up. "Draco you should shower and get ready. Potions starts in roughly half an hour," she said bluntly as she left the bathroom quickly.

Hermione entered Potions and sat at a desk near the back by herself. She lost herself in her thoughts about Draco and got a terrible fright when Draco went "BOO!" right in her ear. He had to stop her falling off of her chair.

"How long have you been sitting there ?," she asked him quietly.

"Oh I don't know, about two minutes," he grinned.

The pair sat in silence as all the other students entered including a patched up Ron. A few minutes later Professor Slughorn appeared and the class quietened down.

"Now class since you are all seventh years I'd like you too grab a textbook from the back and work on the potion from Unit 3."

Draco got up to get himself and Hermione a textbook whilst Hermione got ingredients ready.

"Who knew you were quite the potions master?" giggled Hermione as she walked out of Potions with Draco.

"I've always been good. In case you didn't know I've always had second best grades in our year. Obviously I can't top you because you're too clever," he smiled.

Hermione blushed. "I didn't know that actually Draco."

"Well now you do," he said.

Hermione had a pleasant evening playing wizard's chess with Draco in their common room and gorging themselves on chocolate frogs. Much to Hermione's surprise Draco didn't try anything once.

When Hermione got up to leave for bed Draco pulled her bag slightly and tightly hugged her. When he let her go Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Well you and Ginny hug and you guys are friends right ? So I thought if I treated you like a friend then you could be my friend .." Draco explained.

"Aww. Draco that is sweet. But friends ? I suppose we have been acting like it so why not," Hermione said and hugged him then left.

The next morning was a Saturday and seventh years were now allowed to leave at the weekend as long as they returned within Sunday. Draco was going home for a few hours and would be back around five. Hermione was off to Hogsmeade with Ginny for a day out.

As Hermione made her way downstairs to find Ginny who should block her path but Ron.

"Hermione can I talk to you for a minute ?"

She looked disgusted but motioned for him to speak anyway.

"I can't express how sorry I am about everything and I really don't want to lose you, not after everything we've been through so please accept my apology and can we be friends again ?" Ron pleaded.

"I'll think about it," said Hermione dryly.

"Thank you so much 'Mione. Hey I was wondering if you wanted to meet later to do some homework together ? Like the old days ?"

Hermione guessed it wouldn't hurt. "Whatever. Is six ok ? I'll come and find you in the Gryffindor common room ?"

"Yes. Yes that is brilliant, I'll see you then," Ron shouted as he ran down the stairs.

Hermione shook her head. What a boy, she thought.

Hermione and Ginny had a really good day at Hogsmeade and had dinner together before departing to their different dorms. Hermione had been sitting for a while when she heard a 'pop!' She looked up from her muggle magazine. "You're half an hour late. You said five," she smiled.

"Hi," grinned Draco, " .. And I said five-ish."

"Oh whatever," Hermione said as his smile melted her insides.

Draco sat down next to her. "How was your day ?"

"Yes it was good thank you. How was yours ? Was it nice seeing your mother ?" she returned his question.

"That's good. Mine was fine thanks, and yes it really was."

"Good," she smiled.

"Hermione can I tell you something ?"

"Depends what," she winked, "I'm just kidding, go ahead."

"Ok. Erm. I don't know how long I've felt this way but you are the most amazing, beautiful girl ever Hermione. Even your smartness makes me want you. You're just so special. You're not like anyone else at all and I guess what I'm trying to say is I think I love you .. No wait I most definitely do love you and I can't control it. I've been bottling it up for weeks and I don't know what to do anymore. I had to tell you at some point so here I am saying: I love you !"

Hermione's heart almost stopped. Draco Malfoy loved her ..? She didn't know what to say or do. She was lost for words. She just sat there listening to her own heartbeat; the most unsteady thing she had ever come across. She was literally gobsmacked.

Draco nervously waited for an answer whilst twiddling his thumbs.

Hermione looked up at the clock and remembered she had arrangements. "I have to um I gotta go .. I'll be back later ..." and she left quickly.

Draco felt hurt and confused but he didn't move. Not even one word of acknowledgment. That shouldn't be right at all .. he thought.

Hermione quickly made her way to the Gryffindor common room and then found Ginny.

"Ginny you haven't seen Ron have you ?"

"Uh no, sorry 'Mione. By the way you left your new t-shirt in my dorm, let's go get it."

"Yeah ok," Hermione said following her friend up the stairs.

When Ginny opened her dormitory door there was a strange sound but it soon became apparent what it was. Ginny marched over and pulled back the curtains of a bed to find Ron and Lavender at it like rabbits. Ron quickly pulled out and covered himself with his sheets.

"Look I can explain-.."

"Explain how you just happen to be in bed with someone when you're supposed to be meeting me ?! How this is twice in the past two weeks you have done this ?! How you're such a prick it's unbelievable ?!"

"Who was the other person Ron Ron ? The first one she's on about ?"

Ginny explained, containing her rage, what Harry had told them about the last time Ron did this.

"Oh there must have been a mistake. Ron Ron was with me that night and I must say it was most wonderful !" Lavender made the mistake of saying.

"Oo what a bitch !" Hermione screamed as she slapped Lavender and then Ron, "I can't believe I let myself trust you again ! You're nothing but a complete cold-hearted animal with no emotion you complete prick ! I swear I am absolutely finished with you this time. FINISHED. And what the fuck is Harry all about ?!" Hermione ran out crying as Ginny stayed to shout at her brother.

Hermione had no idea where she was going as her tears were blinding her but somehow she made it back to her common room.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Draco asked tenderly.

"My best friend's a liar and Ron did it again. He wasn't with a stranger that night. He was cheating with Lavender! I fucking hate him and my life. It's always 'oh lets screw Hermione over, she has no social life so she won't care' I'm sick of it! I just want someone to appreciate me for who I am!" and with that she burst into tears again and Draco held her tightly.

"Maybe you've just been trusting the wrong people. And the two of them are scum anyway, they deserve each other. I appreciate you Hermione. In fact I wouldn't change anything about you, you're perfect. Any boy would be lucky to have you you know."

They stood in silence for a while whilst Hermione started to calm down. She pulled back her head slightly to look Draco in his eyes.

"You're amazing Draco. Despite our past you've been here for me the past week more than anyone and I have to thank you for that. My feelings for you I think have always been there but now they are there more than ever and what I'm trying to say is Draco Malfoy ? I think I love you."

Draco's heart skipped a beat as for the first time ever, Hermione started a spine-tingling kiss.

**What happens next xD?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Lot of hanky panky in this chapter, don't like, don't read :). Review please !**

Draco was shocked as he returned Hermione's kiss. His heart was currently doing backflips. She actually loved him back ? For the first time Draco was overwhelmed by a girl. He had temporarily lost sense so he was led by Hermione.

What am I doing ?, Hermione asked herself. But it just felt as if it was meant to be as soon as they put their arms around each other. She had no intention of stopping this anytime soon.

Hermione bit Draco's bottom lip lightly and his lips gave way. Their tongues began to wander again, lapping over each other.

She tastes so sweet !, thought Draco.

He tastes so spicy!, thought Hermione.

They stayed like this for a few minutes practically eating each other until Hermione decided to take it further.

Still with her mouth locked on Draco's she slid her hands to the top of his Hollister button-up shirt and started to unbutton it.

Once she'd unbuttoned it all Draco broke the kiss. "Are you sure about this ? I mean, you probably only did it with Weaslebee and I don't want to move to quickly."

Hermione looked down with a tiny smile, "I want you, now. And for the record, I didn't do it with him."

"You didn't .. Does that mean you're still a virg-"

"Yes! And I'd like my first to be you so yes I am sure, completely positive," she said blushing.

"Ok beautiful, I'd better make it special then," Draco said flashing a grin.

They locked lips again as Draco shrugged off his shirt. He ran his hands over the embroidered "A & F" that was stitched into Hermione's t-shirt and sat across her busty chest. Hermione shivered. "You like that?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded slightly. Draco slid his hands to the bottom of her t-shirt and slid them up over her waist and cupped her breasts. He kneaded them slightly as his thumbs moved over her nipples. She gasped as she bit her lip with full force.

"Merlin you look hot when you do that Hermione !" Draco almost snarled.

He pulled her t-shirt off but stopped when he got to her bra.

"Er, could you get that ..? I've always had a problem with them," Draco blushed as Hermione burst out laughing.

"Yes of course," she managed to stutter whilst she still giggled. She unclasped it as Draco unbuttoned her skinny jeans. She slid them off and stood clad in her panties.

Draco stood and looked at her in awe, "You are so perfectly beautiful."

Hermione reached for Draco's crotch and started to clench it. "Get those jeans off now Malfoy," she said in a seductive tone.

He quickly unbuttoned his and pulled them off. Both were now just in their underwear taking each other in. Hermione's eyes couldn't help wandering down to Draco's bordering huge bulge.

"Draco, I've read how muggles do this and I wanted to try something.. Would you let me?"

"It depends what it is but go for it if you want," Draco smiled.

Hermione immediately reached for his boxers and pulled them down, "Wow, I still can't get over how big this is."

"Haha, that's what most girls sa- awhh." Draco had tried to finish his sentence but Hermione had instead took the head in her mouth and began to suck. With that and her hand sliding the rest up and down in time, Draco was speechless. How is Granger so good at this ?! thought Draco. She was stroking his toned torso with her other hand tracing along the grooves.

Five minutes later Hermione had made Draco come. "Record time Hermione," he said still sounding like he was in Heaven, "My turn Granger," he grinned.

He carried her upstairs nuzzling her neck and went to his room to lay her on her back. Draco crawled on top of her and let his tongue flicker everywhere and his hands explore. He played with her perfectly shaped boobs before letting his hand slide downwards until he got to Hermione's underwear waistband. He playfully slid one finger underneath the elastic and stroked his finger all over her skin.

"I think we should remove these," Draco smiled. He used wandless magic and they were gone. "My Merlin you're so wet already," Draco dragged his tongue across his bottom lip. He prised apart her opening and slid a finger inside her.

"Oh !" Hermione said in surprise at how good this felt.

He slid it in and out as he flicked his tongue over her clit very fast. Hermione wriggled and squirmed in pleasure. She enjoyed this very much. Draco did this until Hermione could take no more, "Can we do it now Draco ?"

Draco put his fingers in Hermione's mouth to let her taste herself. Mmm she tasted good! He cast contraceptive charms and Hermione looked at him, "Can't be too careful," he smiled.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this now?" he asked her sweetly.

Hermione nodded.

"It'll hurt a bit at first but once I break the barrier it should turn nice."

He slowly slid half of his long length into her and almost winced along with Hermione by the look on her face. Draco pushed in and pulled out slightly faster and a tear escaped Hermione's eyes. Draco wiped away and apologised. Hermione just shook her head as if to say carry on.

Finally Draco had broken her in and began properly pumping her and she was eventually starting to enjoy it. As he thrust into her harder and faster they looked into each others' eyes very intensely. Hermione had found out why sex was such a big deal; it felt amazing !

Hermione was panting very badly but managed to squeeze out a, "Draco I think I'm going to- ahhh Draco ! Fuuuuuck !" She shuddered as her walls clamped down around him and an unexplainable orgasm passed through her body.

Draco thrust a few more times before Hermione knew he was going to come. She pulled him out quickly and made him stand up and he looked confused. Hermione grabbed his length and kneeled down in front of him and moved her hand rapidly until he spilled all over her mouth and face.

She put her finger to her face then into her mouth. "You taste really sweet, you must be eating lots of fruit mister," she winked then smiled.

"Hermione, I had a really nice time. That wasn't like any other times if I'm honest. I'd like to think we can be closer now .. And I can usually last longer."

"Draco sorry for the pun but that truly was magical so yes I think we can," she smiled.

"By the way, what do muggles call dick-sucking ?" Draco asked.

"I'm sure they refer to it as a 'blowjob'"

"Well your blowjobs are really mind blowing," Draco laughed as he raked his hands through his hair.

Hermione suggested they take a shower before sleeping when she saw the blood on his sheets, "Oh shit sorry !" she said.

"Hermione it's cool !" Draco cast a charm over his bed to clean it then upgraded her previous offer, "How's about we take a shower together ?"

They ended up grinding into each other again in the shower as the hot water made both of their bodies slidey and irresistably wet. They both came at the same time and screamed each others' names. Draco washed Hermione's hair and she washed his; the smell of strawberry and mint dominating the air around them.

They got out and wrapped towels around themselves. "Well, thanks for a lovely evening Draco," said a rather shy Hermione.

"You too beautiful," Draco said to his now beetroot friend. They went their seperate ways and got ready for bed.

Ginny was on to something the next morning. Hermione was far too happy for there not to have been something happened. "'Mione you'd better tell me what's going on. You haven't smiled this bad since you passed your O.W.L's," Ginny stated.

"Tell you what ? I'm just in a good mood!"

Over at the Slytherin table Draco was listening to Blaise. "I still can't believe you actually sealed the deal with the shit hot Hermione Granger and that you were her first! You lucky git! Bet she was amazing, wasn't she ?" Blaise said with a grin.

Draco looked over at Hermione and sighed, "Yeah fuck she was amazing. But it's more than that and I don't know what. I've shagged her but I want more if you understand me ?" Blaise nodded and that was enough.

"'Mione, Malfoy's staring at you again. What's his problem ?" Ginny asked.

"Oh I don't know Gin," Replied Hermione dreamily as she turned her head to look then smile at Draco.

"You should tease her mate! Make her want more !" Blaise laughed. Draco considered this as he picked up a piece of bread and folded it in half. He bit the middle out and unfolded it. It now had a hole in it and Draco stuck his tongue out. He put it in the hole and waggled it about in a really dirty and unclassy manner.

Hermione turned red and Ginny clicked but didn't yet say anything. Instead she passed Hermione a banana and said, "Two can play at that game." Hermione's face dropped but reluctantly agreed.

Draco and Blaise stopped laughing when they saw what Hermione was doing. She was looking straight in their direction with the banana in her mouth moving it out and in, sucking on it. They both dropped their food and their faces fell. "Wowzeee. She is fucking hot!" said Blaise not being able to tear his eyes from her.

Hermione winked then turned to face Ginny, they both started giggling like mad. "That was ace Hermione. Did you see the looks on their faces haha?"

"Yes, that was brilliant!"

"Ok enough of that. Spill. When'd you do him?" Ginny shot Hermione a look to accompany her question.

"Kind of sort of last night.."

"So you haven't been back for even a week and you have shagged possibly the hottest guy here ? Go you! What was it like?"

"Ginny, you make me sound slutty putting it like that! It was pretty hot though. We fucked twice by the way .."

"Twice ?! Rabbit stage already," Ginny grinned after laughing.

The rest of the day was a blur. Hermione caught up on some homework with Ginny and they just generally talked about how much Ginny was in love with Harry and how Hermione was falling for Draco. That reminded Hermione to send a letter after dinner.

_Harry,_

_I just wanted to say a genuine thanks for not telling me the truth, things have taken a turn for the best and I can't thank you enough. How's your Auror training going ?_

_Love always,_

_Hermione_

Hermione picked a brown medium owl to deliver the letter and decided to head back to her dorm as it was getting late. Draco wasnt back yet so she guessed he was still at quidditch practise. She got into her bed and turned off her lamp when her door creaked open.

"Hey," smiled Draco.

"Hi Draco," Hermione smiled back.

"I was wondering if I could sleep next to you in your bed tonight ? Not to do anything, just to be near each other .."

"If you'd like that then ok, but you need a shower first Draco," Hermione said as politely as possible.

"Of course lovely, I'll be back in ten."

It was the longest ten minutes of Hermione's life and she was so glad to see a shirtless Draco creep into her room. He pulled back her covers and climbed in. They were both tired so Hermione snuggled into him straight away and put her head on his chest. They made a cute sight.

"Hermione, what would you say if I asked you to be my girlfriend ?"

**Hope you's enjoyed, please please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I could give a thousand excuses but I won't, I'm really sorry for not updating but here's a short chapter and I'll update later tonight, enjoy! Oh and I'm not a big fan of One Direction but their song, I Should've Kissed You reminds me of this story so yeah give it a listen x**

Hermione woke at her usual time and felt miserable. The last few weeks had been terrible since that Sunday and she felt she could only blame herself. Draco's question was answered with the negative response. Tears leaked silently down Hermione's face as those events played in her head yet again.

*"Draco, I want to take things slowly .. I don't want to be tied down to someone right now. My emotions are all over the place and that wouldn't help anything. I'm really sorry how things have happened this week and I apologise if I gave you the wrong message but let's continue being friends and see where it takes us."

Draco's face had been paralysed with confusion and devastation but he wasn't going to put up a fight.

"Ok Granger, if that's what you really want. I eh-.. I have an essay to finish and it's to be handed in tomorrow. I forgot, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow Granger.." he tailed off as he walked out of Hermione's bedroom, his sad, empty eyes glued to the floor the full time.

"Drac- Malfoy..? Goodnight," Hermione said not quite making eye contact with Draco.

He nodded slightly as he backed away. Draco leaned against her door, tilted his head back and sighed whilst he shut his eyes. I've taken her, he thought. I've been her shoulder to cry on. We could've been something huge. When girls say they want to take things slowly that means they don't really like you right? I thought Pansy was confusing but oh Merlin she's simple now. Draco's thoughts consumed him as he dragged himself back into his bedroom.*

Hermione sat up and closed her eyes, concealing the final tears. Everyday was the same: wake up crying, get ready, go through hell avoiding Draco, go to sleep crying.

The past few weeks Hermione had been channelling all that negative energy into homework, Head Girl duties and classes but it was nearing Halloween and Professor McGonagall decided to be lenient on things such as homework as a reward. Hermione was torn.

Draco wasn't much better. He still couldn't figure out what he had done wrong and didn't know what to do about it. Blaise was having a hard time trying to connect with him too.

It was Friday, double potions and another hour and a half of awkward silence.

Hermione's eyes were glued to the board Professor Slughorn was writing on as Draco walked in.

"Sorry I'm late Professor, as inexcusable as it is, I slept in, it won't happen again," Draco said sadly.

"My dear boy it's quite all right! I see Miss Granger already has a textbook for you so just follow up!" the Professor said, not noticing Draco's strange mood for the sixth week in a row.

Draco took his seat and winced when Hermione moved hers further away from his. Blaise was watching from a distance. He'd never seen his best friend like this. The Draco Malfoy who once wouldn't have tolerated behaviour like this from anyone let alone himself and it hurt to watch him go through it.

When the lesson ended Hermione ran from the class while Draco hung back. That was becoming a regular occurrence.

It was just another long pain-filled day for Hermione. Ginny was keeping up her efforts to cheer her up but not being triumphant she'd suggested that Harry should try to do something about it.

Yet again Hermione left halfway through dinner because she "wasn't hungry." As she left The Great Hall she bumped into Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger! I was just on my way to fetch you and Mr Malfoy! Head up to my office, the password is 'boom.' I'll just get Draco first," Hermione was told.

"Yes Professor," Hermione replied already starting to worry about this encounter.

Five minutes later the chair next to Hermione's was occupied by Draco but still the air could have been cut with a knife, the tension being that thick.

"Okay, I'm going to begin with, what on Earth is going on between you two? Miss Granger, given that I am the head of your house and also the Headmistress of Hogwarts I do have the duty to ask such questions so would you care to explain?"

Hermione for once in her life had to carefully think through an answer. "Professor. After the war, my personal relationships being affected and just general stress has led to me being a completely different person and I was engaging in conflicts. Draco helped me through that but that was all a mistake and I regret it ever happening so now I just suffer in silence, I can't speak for Draco."

A tear ran down Draco's face as he bit his lip to stop any noise.

"Anything to add Mr Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked him. Fiercely wiping his face he began to speak, "Yes. I was naïve and took a chance. I'm not sure why but everything fell apart."

"It's unfortunate to hear that. Especially from my Head Boy and Girl. Is there any chance you two would be able to resolve your differences to plan activities for Halloween?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione looked briefly in Draco's direction and nodded slightly. "We could at least try I suppose," said Draco.

"Good. If you go ahead with this, let's see, you'll have two full weeks until the 29th and on the following day, Saturday, you can present your plans. Then of course Sunday is Halloween! Now seriously I do hope you work out things between you. Goodnight Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy."

Draco and Hermione left the Professor's office in silence barely acknowledging each others' existence.

"No you can't sleep in here again tonight Hermione. I'm going to stay at the Burrow with Harry tonight, I haven't seen him in like five weeks!" Ginny told her disappointed best friend.

"Fair enough Gin. Have a nice time. I'll see you tomorrow," Hermione said sadly.

"Look. 'Mione, try and sort things with Malfoy. I haven't seen you this upset since the deaths of everyone and it's not nice to see. We'll go to Hogsmeade tomorrow and you can talk to Harry, how does that sound?"

"Sounds better than wallowing in self-pity all day I suppose."

"Good. In that case please try and cheer up. I'd like my best friend back some time this year haha," said Ginny, hugging Hermione tightly.

"I'll be back," Hermione said in a deep voice and the two burst into fits of giggles for the first time in weeks as they left Ginny's common room.

Hermione was heading back to her common room wondering what she should do. She was a mess at the moment. The old Hermione Granger was trying to make an appearance. Trying to tell herself to do what's right. And to start off apologies were in order.

Draco looked up as Hermione walked in and they were finally able to look at each other.

"Listen Malfoy. I've been a mess these recent weeks and I can't begin to express how sorry I am for what happened between us and I ho- Hey don't cry!"

"Hermione I'm not sorry for anything. I loved what happened. We were finally able to open up to each other then it was all over just like that!" Draco sniffed really hard while the tears fell.

"Draco I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," Hermione said as tears began to fall from her eyes too.

The pair looked at each others eyes taking in the gleaming sadness in which they'd both contributed too. In a second they both knew everything was going to be okay because they understood.

"I'm going off to bed, there's some pizza over there if you want it. I realise you haven't been eating properly and it's starting to show, night," said Draco as he left for his room.

"Draco?" Draco turned around slowly as Hermione said his name.

"Would you like to join us in Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"I don't know Hermione, I'll see. It depends who 'us' is too."

"Just me, Gin and Harry," Hermione said with a small smile.

Draco didn't return the smile but he nodded then said, "Okay I'll think about it."

Hermione watched him walk up the stairs with great regret. What had happened to her? She went to eat the pizza Draco had left. Pepperoni and spicy chicken, her favourite. She sighed.

**Sorry for any mistakes, please please please review and ask your friends to read this, like I said, it will be updated later! x**


End file.
